dutesversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arbors Bloom
"Beautiful, Mysterious Bloom, a treasure of god." -Walter Raleigh- Background Information. Arbors Bloom or called Crimson Trillium ''is the type of flower grows mostly in Arbors County area, and also the insignia of the Arborston region. The flower is unique because beside this region, this kind of flower doesn't grow in any other states, the only place to plant it or to let it grow is only in some regions of Virginia and Arbors County. The flower first discovered by the British Red Coat during the establishment of Colony of Virginia where they found out the source of unique and beautiful flower growing around the Arbors County, the British tried to give some researches to it but gained no effort due to technological limit. Until the year 1960, the Virginia Academy of Science University found out the reason of why Arbors Bloom grows in Arbors County region is because of the weird soil combine with the suitable temperature that allows this flower to grow drastically without problems. In 1970, this flower becomes an iconic image of Arbors County and Arborston where they describe the county as "Bloom County". '''Other Usages' Surprisingly, the scientific institution listed this flower as edible flower, the flower can be used as normal vegetable just like lettuce and cabbage, the explanation of edible source is mostly unknown but they give a rich Vitamin source and Fiber. It can also be used as medication treatment, and it's pretty effective at treating normal illness and reduce nausea effect upon consume. Post Flash survivors told that it can cure radiation sickness but it's an unconfirmed myth. Of Course, used as tea, just like medication treatment, using tea also gives the same health benefits, the British Colonist used to love Bloom Tea and it became traditional tea during 1700 until UK put taxes on Bloom tea productions. Nuclear Effect on Bloom. When the bomb dropped, the world became a winter playground with cold weather, this gives Arbors Bloom a good weather for growing, the bloom weird gene helps it survive in the cold harsh weather where human can't inhabit. Because there was no nuclear detonation in Arbors County, the bloom isn't affected by nuclear particle although some of the plants might be affected by Nuclear fallout. GCSA usually picks these flower and brings it back to research facility to study further use in nuclear apocalypse, and they also not recommend people to consume it, but it quickly becomes a popular supply in Arborston region. The mutated variant of the Arbors Bloom can be found near Lake Obsidian Point where the flower color turns into dark red and has weird fungus growing on it, the effect of the mutated one seems to be devastated as it will immediately kill anything that consumed it. The Bloom fungus can be seen illuminating in the dark with the dim red light. The fungus however isn't really toxic upon touching (except low radiation exposure) but it's a lethal vial upon popping, people use the fungus as poisonous enhancement for crossbow bolt or bow arrows.